


dreams which float away

by Julx3tte



Series: CF Verse (blue lions) [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Disassociation, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Helping each other sleep, PTSD, Soft Touch, but BE!Sylvain, death warning, offscreen but, the old jul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/pseuds/Julx3tte
Summary: dimitri reclaims fhiridad, at a costblue lions, but sylvain has defected to the black eaglesmight be in the same continuity astether me
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: CF Verse (blue lions) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816771
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	dreams which float away

**Author's Note:**

> uhh god im sorry

“I’m going to take her head off and put it on a pike,” Dimtiri says with a malice in his voice that, for once, Ingrid can’t condemn. His hands are curled loosely around _Areadbhar_ , and she thinks it could be the way he’d hold Edelgard up by the neck, if she was within his grasp.

She wants to throw up herself. Felix is just to her left, half a step behind and frozen, but Ingrid’s eyes can’t escape the sight.

Dimtiri’s blue cape flutters as he kneels, using his spear to help him sink and balance so that he can reach forward. He shuts Sylvain’s eyes for the final time and Ingrid feels a part of her spirit escape. 

The others are still fighting - cleaning up the surviving Adrestrian forces as the Blue Lions re-capture Fhirdiad and turn the tides of the war. They give the three of them space. Even without their strongest fighters, Annette, Mercedes, Dedue, and Ashe are sufficient. 

As soon as they saw the flaming red hair standing on the tall steps that led to the palace, they sent Dimitri, Felix, and Ingrid forward without a second thought.

Dimitri’s put a thin cotton wrap over his oldest friend’s body and Felix grips Ingrid’s arm so quickly that she turns her spear arm halfway before realizing it’s just him. 

She does throw up when Dimitri lifts the body and walks, ascending the steps of the palace. The fighting stops when he reaches the top - the King of Faerghus has returned and every soul in the city sees it. 

He’s holding Sylvain’s body and all Ingrid can feel is a numb buzz through her body and Felix’s hand gripping hers and doesn’t feel anything until a few hours later when she realizes Annette’s pulled _Luin_ out of her hands and Mercedes’ wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and Felix still hasn’t let go.

Someone - the professor, or Dedue, maybe, - makes the decision to stay at the command tent until the city is fully under their control and they can restart the government. The process will take days, and until then there’s nothing to do but lay still and eat and let Mercedes heal the cuts and scrapes and gashes from days of battle.

Ingrid limply lets Felix massage her hands with ointment, which have become cramped and dry. He hasn’t said anything yet. He was the first one to see Sylvain and hasn’t said a word since saying his name.

He moves to her feet when he’s done. He pulls her greaves off and takes a wet washcloth to her feet and rubs them with a sweet oil that, Ingrid is sure, would smell like peppermint if she could smell.

Most of her senses haven’t returned. She can see, and hear, but except for Felix’s gentle touches, she can’t tell how long passes between sounds. Every time she blinks, the same image is burned in her brain and she grips her hands until her fingernails dig into her palms. 

Felix gives up on trying to get them to relax and hands her a rag to grip instead. 

Ingrid’s sitting on a makeshift bench inside of her tent, and Felix lifts each of her legs up and wipes away the dirt and blood from her calves to her thighs. There’s a particularly bad gash, and Felix casts some rudimentary faith magic to close it up before cleaning that, too. 

When she gets to her skirt, Ingrid is finally able to focus enough to look at Felix. He should have taken care of himself, first. His face is caked with soot and blood - none of his, thank the goddess - and he’s stripped down to his underclothes, a tight sleeveless shirt and black shorts.

Was it hot? Ingrid can’t tell, but Felix shivers and maybe it’s cold. Was it near winter when they began their drive north? He flicks his hair out of his eyes. He refuses to get rid of of the stupid thread that won’t let itself be tied back with the rest of his hair, and blows it out of his face twice before he gives up and lets the rest of his hair fall to his shoulders.

 _He looks like Glenn,_ is the first thing Ingrid thinks. But Felix has his mother’s eyes, a brilliant hazel, and suddenly Ingrid lurches forward to kiss him.

Felix is barely surprised. He leans into it, letting his hands drop lazily to her lap before lifting her arms up, using the momentary distraction to slip her pauldrons off and let her cape drop to the floor. The blanket falls too, and Ingrid notices their hot breath turning into fog in between them.

He pulls away with a sigh and gets the rest of Ingrid’s armor stripped off. Felix pulls the green battle dress she wears underneath, leaving her in smallclothes, and puts the blanket back on her shoulders. 

Without the heaviness of her armor, Ingrid can feel her body starting to relax. None of them have slept in days, and she can feel the fatigue seeping into her bones as she pulls the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

Her eyes droop shut for a second and Ingrid jolts awake, back ramrod straight the way Sylvain’s was, and Felix jumps to her, kneeling in between her legs so that he can press his forehead to hers and put his arms around her and make her look at his eyes.

Felix’s eyes are like his mother’s. A gorgeous hazel, like chocolate, and Ingrid can see her own green reflected in them. He grips her shoulder firmly every time she blinks until her breath goes back to normal. Then he nudges her towards the bedroll.

He half carries, half pulls her there, taking a minute to wipe his own face before laying next to her, pulling so that she’s on her side, head resting on his shoulder, eyes staring at him.

She can’t close her eyes without seeing it. The way they thought Sylvain was there to stop them - alone, somehow - only to realize that wasn’t the case at all.

Felix notices her thinking about it and nudges her so that she’s staring at him instead of into his jaw and dips down to kiss her. He twists so that he can half straddle her and half hold her and Ingrid’s arms 

Ingrid kisses him back roughly, biting his lips and digging her fingernails into his arms and Felix’s palms pin her hips to the floor until it hurts them both too much. Breath heaving, eyes locked into each other, Felix’s hair woven into her hands, they collapse.

She has no energy left, and he’s spent what he had and falls onto her, weight making it hard to breathe.

Ingrid’s eyes shut and she sees the Lance of Ruin’s spearhead angled to the sky. She jerks awake but Felix’s body is too heavy. His hand finds her cheek and she leans into his touch, staring at the sky until her eyes shut again.

This time she sees the way the red of his hair bled into the orange sunlight and she digs her nails into her thighs. Felix moves his knee in between her hand and her leg, so she digs into his instead.

The next time, she sees the way Sylvain’s body goes limp when Dimitri takes him down, and she breaks. She cries into Felix’s neck until her tears have pooled on her own chest and Felix’s hand slides over to find the rag he’d used to wipe his face and presses it to her.

The next time, Felix finally says something. 

“We were supposed to die together,” he whispers, voice croaked and barely there. Ingrid barely manages to get her words out. 

“I told him to stay,” she replies. “To watch over me.”

“He is, now.” It’s all he’s able to say before he buries his face into Ingrid’s neck and she feels his hot tears run down into the bedroll.

The next time she jerks awake, all she sees is black and she realizes that Felix’s put his hand over her eyes, his weight keeping her on the bedroll until the sunrise.


End file.
